crimsonskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unholy Alliance
This is the epilogue of the Colorado missions, and it has it all...! Dogfighting with bombers and fighter planes, eliminating Aces, gaining the trust of Paladin Blake (and thus forming an "unholly alliance") and crushing the military Black Hat zeppelin "Dark Derby"! All in an effort to help BAS and prevent Black Hats plans, that will lead you to find who is the shady character behind the Sacred Trust's mysterious plot... Briefing Watch Briefing Recommended Plane Walkthrough As soon as you start, 4 Warhawks will be attacking Blake's Zeppelins. One of them (The "Twain") will get destroyed immediately. It seems that you can't prevent this, even if you try nitro boost to get to them faster and take out the Warhawks fast. The other Blake's cargo Zeppelin (The "Mercury") must survive throughout the whole mission (even if it loses 1 or 2 gasbags). You must also not shoot any BAS fighers, even if they shoot at you. After the first 4 Warhawks are destroyed, Paladin Blake will believe you and join forces with you! Now 4 more Warhawks will launch from the Black Hats' military zeppelin (The "Dark Derby"). Take them out with the help of BAS Peacemakers. After that, 2 Brigands and Ace Dixon in a Brigand will attack. As always, take out Dixon first fast and any of the other two Brigands you can. After Dixon is down, 2 more Brigands and Ulysses Booth in a Brigand will show up. Unfortunately you won't have time to shoot them down, because that "tell tale" sound of broadside cannon doors (from the "Dark Derby" that has assumed firing position) will alert you that you need to protect Blake's last cargo Zeppelin. You know how it works. Position yourself between the Black Hats' Zeppelin and the cargo Zeppelin and send some rockets into the open cannon hatches. All this while at least 3 Brigands try to blow you out of the sky. It is recommended to carry aerial torpedoes in one of your hardpoints (which you obtained in the previous mission) because if the "Mercury" will gain speed and goes too far away from the "Dark Derby", the cannon hatches will stop opening, and you won't be able to finish the mission! Once the Zeppelin goes down take out the remaining Brigands starting with Boothe. When they're all destroyed you'll start telling Blake the details and the mission will end. The Dark Derby It's really fun to show off your skills by destroying all enemy fighters and completely crippling the "Dark Derby" Zeppelin before you destroy any of its gasbags! To achieve this, you must know the zeppelin's attributes: -5 Gasbags long (Nose & Tail included) -14 Engines (7 in each side) -12 Broadside Cannons (6 in each side) -1 Top Anti-Aircraft Gun -1 Nose Anti-Aircraft Gun -8 Side Turrets (4 in each side) -3 Belly Turrets After you clear out every enemy aircraft, try to take out all of the engines until the Dark Derby remains dead still. Next shoot and destroy every turret and the top anti-aircraft guns. You can now enjoy a completely crippled Dark Derby standing still! However, the Dark Derby will stop opening its hatches now, because the Mercury is probably out of range. So the only way to end the mission is to fire aerial torpedoes on 3 of the gasbags! (which means you need to have them from the loadout before the mission starts) Stunts There are no stunts in this mission. Category:Missions Category:Crimson Skies missions